Mini stories of Kid Flash X Jinx
by tareginda
Summary: My collection of short stories about Kid Flash X Jinx. Fluffy.
1. Icecream

Story Title: Ice cream

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, sadly does not belong to me. It created by Sam Register and Glen Murakami and produced by Warner Bros. Animation.

Set after Ep Lightspeed and before Ep Calling all Titans.

* * *

Jinx knew she should not have give in to her craving. 

It was a hot summer evening anyway and there is still time till the next Hive Five heist. Her throat is dry, dying for sweet frozen ice. Jinx goes into a Seven Eleven, and went straight through to the icecream refrigerator. Picking up her strawberry, she quickly paid for the item to the bored-looking cashier and walk out of the store, looking forward to her treat.

Five steps away from the store, Jinx carefully tear the wrapper. Just when she was about to lick her ice cream, suddenly there was a flash of yellow and red. The following winds from the speed force her to close her eyes in surprise. When the wind finally died off, Jinx slowly open her eyes, only to find her ice cream gone. Anger marks start to appear on her head, she can already guess who is the meddlesome idiot. Kid Flash.

There is he. Cocky as ever, he is standing against the lit streetlight in the dark street, dangling her ice cream in his hand

"Hey! I PAID for that!" Jinx yelled at him.

"So you did? Great, I bet you're already right on track to be a great heroine!" Kid Flash smile broadly, only to earn Jinx's rolling of eyes.

"Please" Jinx purr, "I just don't want to draw any attention to me before I rob the bank. Now give me back already!" Jinx's palm burst into pink energy as she took aim. (So much for drawing attention, Kid Flash thought to himself)

"Not without the magic word!" Kid flash tease, his body tensing up for action..

Jinx unleashes waves of bad luck. "Too late", Kid Flash thought to himself. Begin one step ahead of her already. he easily side steps all of the blasts, close up the distance between them and brakes right in front of her. The boy hero took pleasure in viewing Jinx's reaction of slight surprise of realizing there's now an empty spot on the now burnt pavement till huge shock of finally noticing him standing a breathe away from her. She took a step back in astonishment, eyes widening in surprise. She snaps out of her surprise and her eyes narrow into angry slits.

"Stop that already, you freak!" Jinx yell. Something caught her eyes and she start screaming again , "AAARRRGGGHHH!" Kid Flash shook his head to stop the ringing in his ears, "What!? What!?"

Jinx only point towards his hand. Kid Flash follow to where the finger is pointing and went, "Oh no." While he was speeding around at high velocity, Jinx's icecream must have flown off the stick and it's now splattered mess onto the pavement. Kid Flash, now fearing for his life, turns his head around slowly to see Jinx's eyes liting up in fiery neon pink.

"Wait! I'll buy you a new one! Trust me!" Kid Flash plead while waving his hand fanatically. Suddenly there was a series of beeping sounds from Kid Flash Teen Titians communicator. The boy hero swiftly answers the call, his eyes turning serious. "I'm sorry, Jinx." Kid Flash places his communicator back into his pocket. "I have to go, there's trouble at downtown. Jeweler store robbery." He solemnly explain, "Just wait right here and I'll be back soon to buy you that ice cream. I'll be in a flash." His mouth widen in a smile as he cheekily wave.

Before Jinx could even protest, Kid Flash have already zoom off in a flash of red and yellow. The street suddenly turns too quiet, saving for a soft whistling of the wind and the rolling of tumbleweed from nowhere. Jinx stomp her feet in frustration and went back into the store. No way she's gonna wait for a idiot to buy a new ice cream.

* * *

Jinx was sitting by the side of the pavement, while sipping her near empty cup of coke. Twenty minutes have passed already. Didn't that moron say he will be back in a flash? Jinx had except him to be back within two minutes. Whatever, she even had expected him to be back in _two seconds_. She held her palm against her cheek and sigh, passing time while chewing the ice from her empty cup of Cola. 

...Crunch ...Crunch ...Crunch

_"What if he's in some sort of trouble?"_

...Crunch ...Crunch ...Crunch

_"Nah, it's impossible. He is the hero, right?"_

"...Crunch ...Crunch ... Whoops, no more ice left in the cup now."

_"What the heck, there's still loads of free time till the heist right?"

* * *

_

"Urgh..." Kid Flash whimper. He was trapped under an heavy electronic net, any slight movement send painful voltages into his flesh. He have underestimate the enemy, and run straight into the enemy's trap.

"Mwhahaha!" Control Freak stand tall and proud, waving and gesturing with his remote with pride. "Now I shall destroy you to show I, the Control Freak, have defeat the Teen Titan!"

"Not a chance! Argh!" Kid Flash struggle once more, but the sudden movement sends more electricity currents surging through his body.

"Tsk tsk tsk! It's useless to struggle against my wonderful inventions. Now for the finale!"

"The Finale!"

"Err..." Kid Flash weakly raise his finger in question, "Is something supposed to happen to me?"

"YES, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BURNT TO CRISP!" Control Freak scream as he glare at his remote, only to discover it's is sizzling with pink sparkles jumping out. Not good. "KA-BOOM" With a explosion, Kid Flash found himself underneath a harmless net now. Kid Flash shrug off the net and saw Control Freak now busy running away from some very familiar waves of pink hexes from the top of the building. Kid Flash grin as he get ready to kick butt.

* * *

Kid Flash tie up the fainted villain to the pillar where he's certain the coming police will easily notice. He took his time to survey his masterpiece while dusting his uniform. Satisfed, he turns to the opposite direction and sped off. It took him seconds to speed through the midnight streets and reach the block where the Seven Eleven is. Someone with pink horns caught his eyes and he skid to screeching brakes. Jinx was leaning against the same lamppost he was leaning on earlier. Her features have a usual frown with her arms folded, as her eyes narrow at the sight of Kid Flash. 

"You help me, didn't you?" Kid Flash asks, as he gesture towards the direction of Jump's city downtown area.

"Dear Sir, I have no idea what are you talking about." Jinx turn her nose up at the absurd idea.

"I know those pink hexes, they're from you!"

"Hmph! All I want is MY icecream which YOU ruin."

Kid Flash's mouth opens wide in surprise. Slowly it spread to his confident smile.

"All right, I will buy you that icecr-"

"... And I don't want those cheap ice cream bars." Jinx announced, to Kid Flash's surprise. She point to a nearby ice cream café shop. "I was a double strawberry sundae with rainbow sprinkles and extra chocolate fudge."

Kid Flash smile widen even more, making Jinx uncomfortable. _"He knows it. He knows she did help him!"_ Still she stubbornly keeps her face straight.

"Coming right up, my lady."

* * *

Author's note: I don't have much confident in this story because it's so ... I dunno... cliché? I love the pairing Kid Flash X Jinx, in the fact the reason why I fall in love with Teen Titans is because of them. It's so sad Warner Bros decided to stop at season 5. 


	2. Attack of the Zombies!

Title: Attack of the Zombies!  
Warning: Slight use of mild vulgar words

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, sadly does not belong to me. It created by Sam Register and Glen Murakami and produced by Warner Bros. Animation.

Author: Yeah! A huge thanks to everyone who have review! I'm so happy! And I'm really bad at titling my stories!

* * *

In Jump city, there was a district in ruins, where desolate warehouses and empty office building are located. In a certain rundown building, the cracked corridors are cover with broken debris. Shattered window panes line up the corridor. It was scenery of destruction and devastation. 

Jinx came dashing by the corner and run desperately down the corridor. She pants heavily, her two legs sprinting as fast as she could. Beads of sweats roll heavily from her forehead. She kept twisting her head behind to check her back. In her haste, she trip over a broken wooden beam and she flew heavily across the corridor. For a moment Jinx sprawl down there like a broken doll.

Slowly she forced herself up, enduring the sharp pain shooting from her new wounds. "Owww" She moans. Her sleeves are torn and her arms are cover with red scratches. Her black and purple striped stockings are too torn, exposing her injured knee caps. Her eyes dart to and fro in desperation. Somehow she spots a dark corner by the filing cabinets. She madly scrambles towards for cover, and struggle to hide herself by the dark corner.

Tears threaten to fall from her cat-like eyes. Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy. Everyone... they are all gone. "_Why must this have to end this way_?" She bites her bottom lip, "_Everything should have gone according to plan. What went wrong!?_" She clenches her fist in anger. Her body shook but she struggles to stay strong. Oh, she will survive, she WILL survive. She MUST SURVIVE.

Sounds of moaning and groaning came drifting down the hallway. Jinx gasp in fear. She quickly gathers up the loose cloth of her skirt and pulls herself tightly into a ball. This is the last chance.

The noises of growling grow louder and Jinx shut her ears with her hands. A single zombie appears at the corridor. Two more undead appear behind the first zombie, four more animated corpses appear afterwards. Soon the corridor is fill full of undead corpses. Rotten stinking flesh threatens to crumple from their skeleton frame. They drag their feet, kicking any debris lying in their way. Deep moaning reverberates from their throat. They shoulder on, looking for fresh bloody flesh. "_Damnnit_" she curses in her mind. "_Why am **I** the only one left alive!??"_

The zombies shuffle closer and closer. Jinx hugs her feet even tighter now. Her only hope is to hide in shadows by the cabinet, hoping the darkness is enough to cover her. Her eyes are suddenly drawn to her communicator. Gizmo's invention is able to show any living begins in the building and the current map of the area the user is in now. The screen shows a blinking single maroon dot which shows Jinx's current location. What really caught her eyes is a single blinking yellow dot which is moving towards her.

* * *

Kid Flash climbs the stairs one at a time. He's cover with sweat, dirt, and god-knows-what, after defeating and running from the many zombies at the levels below. His own communicator shows the location of Jinx. He had already seen numerous zombies chasing after Jinx by the window from outside and he simply cannot leave Jinx alone. Kid Flash knew he have to rest for a while to regain his strength, so he force himself to climb the steps one at a time instead of using his super sonic speed. He has to save any little bit of energy left for the incoming battle. It took him too long to reach the level where Jinx is and he's not going to waste any more time. His heart pounds against his chest loudly as he got closer to where Jinx is. 

As he turns the corner which leads to Jinx's general location, he is greeted by dozens of zombies. "Ready or not, here I come!" Kid Flash challenge the unholy creatures as he position into a ready stance. The zombies, mad for fresh flesh, rush towards the boy hero. Kid burst off in the colors of red and yellow, knocking the undead zombies off their feet. The undead fall heavily on the floor, some even crash through the windows falling to their second death. All too soon, Kid Flash feel a wave of fatigue and he curse at his tiredness. His speed slow down and the zombies make use of the chance to smash into him.

"OAF" Air got knock out of the boy hero's lungs as the zombies crash him in rugby move Billy Numerous will be proud of. More zombies then rush to pile on to Kid Flash, hungering for his sweet meat. Kid Flash struggles under the heavy pile of bodies. He looks forward and just barely saw Jinx surround by zombies. "JINX! JINX!" He roar with rage and struggle even more.

"Kid Flash!! What are you doing in here!!?" Jinx cry out in surprise. She threw pink waves of hexes at the incoming undead crowd. Every single zombie she defeats is replace by two more. The sheer number of hungry zombies overcomes the unlucky witch. She cried out in dismay as one zombie grabs her hair. "JINX!!!" Kid Flash yell. His voice is now turning hoarse, but he didn't care. He HAD to get out of this pile of zombies RIGHT NOW! He struggle and twist but to no use! He looks upwards again. The zombie holding the Jinx hostage, grin in a mad fashion as he execute an arm lock around Jinx's neck to suffocate the witch. Jinx cough and sputter as she struggle in vain. The enemy then opens its mouth wide and gleefully bites into grey flesh. Blood splutter from the deep wound and Jinx scream in pain. Kid Flash's heart tore at the sound of Jinx's pitiful crying.

"JJJIIINNNXXX!!" His fury boils over to the maximum point. He vibrates his molecules so fast til the flesh of the zombies burnt. The undead flinch at the sudden heat and fall off the boy hero. He pushes himself up and sped towards Jinx's direction. Using his last bit of energy, he throws a fist with the strength of typhoon at the zombie who attack Jinx. The zombie stagger backwards before disappeared into a whisper of foul stench. "JINX! JJIINNNXXX!" His hoarse voice, full of sadness cried out Jinx's name again and again as Jinx collapse into his arms. As careful and gentle as he could be, he hug the paralyzed Jinx. Her life blood gush out like a waterfall from the bite wound from her neck.

Jinx felt so cold. She can't even think why is this moron will be doing in this place like this, instead of looking after Jump City. His eyes turn to the zombies. They are keeping a wide berth from the couple; they must be unable to comprehend this new situation when two preys are now together and now thinking what to do next. Kid Flash should make use of their confusion to escape now! "K-Kid Fl-Flash..." More blood splatter onto Kid Flash's hands. "Y-You have ... have to... keep... going. Y-You c-can still g-get to the n-next level. Y-you sh-should left me a-nd go..."

Kid Flash sadly shook his head, "No ... No, Jinx." His voice crack with raw emotion as the boy hero struggle to compose himself. "The only reason I'm here is because ... of you." Kid Flash reach into his pocket and got a red rose out. "Look. I even got a rose just for you." Kid Flash mouth widen into a huge grin though his beautiful blue eyes show torturing sadness.

Even in her weaken state, Jinx managed to roll her eyes in response. Her hand shook as she took the rose and grasp the token against her chest. This idiot just waltz into the building, went through difficult levels of zombies just to see her? Just to give a gift of a rose?

Jinx gave a weak sigh. "You moron. This is only a ..."

Her hand drop onto the floor motionlessly and her eyes fade to nothingness. Kid Flash stare blankly at Jinx's body and finally scream in anguish and denial. The zombies decided they had enough, their hunger for meat override their uncertainty. The undead surround the two teenagers. Kid Flash hug Jinx's body even closer. He will protect her no matter what. Soon, sickening sounds of flesh torn from living and gushing of blood can be heard...

* * *

Jinx watch as her character's life bar drop to zero and the words "GAME OVER" appear in bold bloody red on huge TV screen. The horrific sound effect continued to blast through the sound system and Jinx immediately switch off the Gamestation (TM) in disgust. The witch sits on the sofa in daze, replaying Kid Flash's words in her mind. A shiver run up her spine as she quickly spun around. "Oh man, I hope the guys didn't see ..." She look around the living-cum-gaming room. It's empty. She peek behind the sofa. No one is there. 

She tip toe to the nearest room – the control room. There she saw a carpet huddling and shivering. Almost sighing in relief, she whips off the blanket. Gimzo, See-more, Bill and Mammoth are hugging each other while trembling.

"Oh man, have the game end yet?" Billy shivers in his boots.  
"Make the horrible sounds stop, please make the scary sound stop!" See-More plead.  
"No wonder the gaming forums rave about how scary the game is!" Gizmo's teeth chatter.

Jinx took a deep breathe, "You cowards! It's you people who recommended this online game 'Attack of the Hungry Zombies' to play and yet you guys lost at the beginning of the game!" She yells at them, as they cower into a group hug.

"What level did you reach before you're defeat?" Mammoth ask, changing the topic.  
Jinx scratch her nose and recall, "Level... 49?"  
"Oh man! You almost BEAT the game!" Billy whine, and the guys surrounded Jinx, demanding to know every details of each level.

* * *

At the T-tower, Kid Flash watch as his character's life bar drop to zero and the words "GAME OVER" appear in bold bloody red on huge TV screen. The horrific sound effect continued to blast through the sound system and he immediately switch off the Gamestation(TM) in disgust. The boy hero sits on the sofa in daze, replaying the scene when he hugs Jinx in his arms 

Kid Flash's communicator beep into life and he yelp in surprise. He fumbles for the buttons and the screen spring to life.

"Dddduuuudddeee" Beast Boy coo on the screen. "Do you remember to get my 'Attack of the Hungry Zombies', the most anticipate, scariest Massive-Multi-Player-Online-Role-Playing-Game which is on every hardcore gamer must-play list? It's released yesterday and I can't wait to play it once I get back!"

"Oh yeah, about that, err, yeah! I got the game, right here!" Kid Flash shoves the game package into the camera.

"Dude! You OPEN the package! You play it before I do! How could you!? That is MY game and I should be the first gamer to ..." Beast boy ratter on til he notice something, "Wait a minute, are you CRYING!?" Beast boy point it out.

"WHAT!? NO I am NOT CRYING! I-I-I-It's just tears from yawning! You have NO idea how boring is it to look after the T-Tower alone!" Kid Flash yell back in defensive, lying isn't exactly his forte.

"Oh man! Robin! I have to go back to T-Tower ASAP! I NEED to play this new online game call and even Kid Flash got FREAK out by the game! It's call the..." The screen went blank. Beast Boy must have kill off the connection.

Kid Flash places his communicator in his pocket and ponder. If this is going to happen when Jinx left the H.I.V.E five, now wonder she is reluctant to leave her villain way. He stood up abruptly and went to the training room. He needs to train as much as he can right now.

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd appears from his dark portal. He could hear noisy chattering of his fellow members in the control room. He mutes the TV and switch on the Gamestation. Jinx did not log out of her session so Kyd Wykkyd gain access into her character's inventory. The silent villain frown at the newest addition to Jinx's online item collection - a single rose. In any case, he needs to have a secret meeting with the H.I.V.E Five members - without Jinx.

* * *

Author's note: I did it again! If I love these characters, why do I still torture them so much? (I did the same for Black Cat fanfiction which can be access through my profile.) I think there's a possibility that every teen heroes and villains in Teen Titans world actually play the same MMORPG online game, so I use this as the basis for this chapter. I hope I managed to trick you guys! XD 


	3. Narasimha Part 1

Title: Narasimha

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, sadly does not belong to me. It created by Sam Register and Glen Murakami and produced by Warner Bros. Animation.

Author notes: Hehe, sorry to everyone for torturing your guys with my bad English. I will try my best to improve on it. (T,T)  
PS I just realized there's no section for Kyd Wykkyd! He's one of my favorite villains in HIVE Five XD (never mind he didn't talk at all)

* * *

It is a beautiful morning. The sun slowly rises from the ocean of Jump City and sends forth rays of sunlight, starting from our favorite teen heroes' home – the Teen Tower. Bright light shine through the window and onto to Kid Flash's sleeping form. Rudely awaken, he groan at the glaring light despite of his closed eye lids. He must have forgotten to drawn the curtains last night. He turns to his side and grunt a complaining noise at Mr Sun. Strange? He have never notice how big his bed is until now. He began to stretch his arms, and rub his eyes with his ...

_paw?_

Suddenly awake, Kid Flash shoot up immediately but got entangle up with his blanket instead. He struggle against the evil blanket and he finally toss it aside in victory. The boy hero rushes to his full length mirror at once. His brain crack at sight of his reflection: a orangey-red puppy with messy-bed-hair... no, not hair. Change that description to: an orangey-red puppy with messy-bed-fur.

The pup's clear blue eyes open wide in a mixture of confusion, shock and surprise, mimicking Kid Flash current emotions. "Why is there a dog in the Teen Tower?" Kid Flash thought to himself. He raised his hand. The dog in reflection raises its paw too. Kid Flash yelp in astonishment and his voice came out as a woof. His brain broke into half with a loud resounding snap.

* * *

H.I.V.E Five underground Headquarters: Kitchen area 

Jinx settle at the bar counter with her bowl of cornflakes and a glass of orange juice for breakfast. Her legs swing to and fro from the tall bar stool as she position her elbows on the counter top. She places her cheek upon her left palm and lazily munches on her cornflakes. "What's wrong with me?" She thought to herself. Recently all she could think of Kid Flash and his offer to leave the H.I.V.E Five. Her mind keeps replaying the scene from her first real meeting in the museum, particularly of how piercing his ice blue eyes are and how his deep husky voice saying the words, "Trust me." She scoops her cereal and let the soggy bits plunk back into its milky bowl.

Suddenly, her H.I.V.E Five communicator beeps into life. Jinx half heartily flick open the communicator. The LCD screen flicker into life and Gizmo appear on screen. "Hey guys! I hear that the crud-muncher Kiddy Flash is now K.O and the town is free for us to rob and plunder! So, let's go already!" The screen went blank after the sudden announcement. Jinx stared at the empty screen with her mouth gapping wide. Kid Flash? Gone?

Her glass start to tremble a little, sending circular ripples within her glass of orange juice. Sounds of loud earthquake-like noises come closer towards the kitchen. (BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM.) Mammoth appear from the doorway to the kitchen. "Jinx. Kid Flash's gone. Wanna go out and play?" Mammoth's mouth widen into a mischievous fang smirk.

"Err... Nah, no thanks, Mammoth. You go ahead." Jinx decline.

"... You're all right, Jinx?" Mammoth come over to the sorceress' side and place his massive hand onto her forehead.

Jinx smile at Mammoth's sincere concern. "I'm all right, Mammoth. I just don't feel like going out because ..." Jinx panic a little, she need a believable excuse fast! "... Because... you know... _that_ come?" Jinx answer with a cheeky smile

Mammoth remove his hand sharply as if he just place his hand on hot stove. "Billy says bad things always happen when ladies got their period." Mammoth visibly cringe.

A pair of pink flames ignites within Jinx's pupils and lit her eyes in fiery pink, "Oh, did he say that!? I am so gonna pound him once that country bumpkin comes home!" Jinx yell while banging her fist against the bar counter. The glass tilts and spill orange juice all over the counter.

Mammoth only grin in response. He's well accustomed to the bad-luck witch's antics. "I bring ya some new sketch-books later." Mammoth strokes Jinx's cheek, a sign of sibling-like affection.

"No! Mammoth! I don't need... "Jinx cried out, but Mammoth have already left the room. Jinx heaves yet another sigh. By reflex, she gets a rag to wipe the mess on the bar counter top, her appetite all gone by now. The HIVE Five headquarters is now empty. Is Kid Flash really gone? Could it be Robin's ploy to gather the villains and arrest them in one swoop? With nothing else to do, she decided to do some overdue housework.

It is really a secret but actually Jinx enjoys doing housework. It's just something satisfying for her to simply blank her mind out as she concentrate in cleaning, scrubbing or washing till the chore is done. Of course she didn't let the other HIVE Five know other than Mammoth. By noon, she has finish just washing the laundry and began to fold the dried clothes into neat stacks (which is an amazing feat, considering that she is living with five boys.) Just when she finishes folding one of Kyd Wykkyd's clothes, she heard this scratching noise.

"Why am I reminded of my pet cat trying to get into the house?" Jinx wonder out loud. Of course she knew it's impossible. Her pet cat is already been long gone in her home country India. Putting aside the neatly fold laundry, she walk over to the entrance and open it. There's nobody there, but ...

"A puppy?"

* * *

She carries the puppy into the kitchen area and feed it some milk. The puppy's eyes lit up at the sight of the creamy milk and hungry slurp up the milk. Jinx smile at the amusing sight of the pup with white milk dripping all over its furry chin. After the pup finish the milk, Jinx bring it to the bathroom for a much need bath. 

"Well, aren't you a cute puppy?" Jinx complement as she soap up the orangey puppy. "I think I will call you Narasimha, since you're fuzzy like a lion."

(_"Na-ra-sim-ha? Is that a foreign word? What's that supposed to mean?"_) Narasimha the puppy wonder while enjoying the kneading motions on its back. (_"Hmmm this is the life."_) He purrs.

"Narasimha is an Indian deity in the form of half-lion, half man. Basically he is known as the 'Great Protector' who defends and protects his devotees in times of need." Jinx explain

(_"Hey! Just like me, but instead I protect Jump City's citizens instead"_) Nara a.k.a puppy Kid Flash bark happily.

" ... just like that stupid Kid Flash, I guess." Nara notice Jinx's expression fall a little and he stop barking. Did she hear about Kid Flash's disappearance? Earlier on, when he is running (at such a slow speed too!) towards the HIVE Five HQ, the boy hero (in puppy form) have already seen villains robbing the banks, and terrorizing the passerby.

"Come on, let's get you dry up." Jinx comment as she lift Nara out of the bathtub. "Might as well see what's happening in town." She covers the pet in the large towel and walk to the living room. Using the remote control, she switches on the large TV screen to the local news channel. Next she set the towel-clad Nara on her lap and use the sides of the towel to firmly wipe the puppy down while ignore it's struggling.

"Hmm, so you're a male." Jinx comment as she wipes the puppy's backside. She didn't notice Nara start blushing to a deeper shade of red. Turning it around, Jinx start to wipe Nara's paw and notice blisters cover the soft pad under Nara's paws. It is as if it have ran for a long distances. "Where are you from anyway?" Jinx wonder out loud as she look at the puppy. She let a small gasp of surprise. The puppy's huge shimmering eyes have the same shade of sky blue as Kid Flash's eyes. It was as if the time have stop at a standstill as they stare into each other eyes.

Jinx shoves the wet towel into the puppy's eyes and receives a yapping of painful protests from the dog. Jinx took a deep breathe. "SHUT UP!" Jinx unleashes her high octave scream and the puppy instantly obeys. "Maybe this is another ploy of Kid Flash to covert me from the errors of her villain ways – using of puppy eyes." Jinx angrily complain as she viciously continue to wipe the damn dog.

(_"Dang, Beast Boy's a liar. The so-call puppy eyes totally does not work at all."_), Puppy Kid Flash grumbles while enduring the rough wiping.

"NEW FLASH!!!" The TV screen announcement caught the two teenager's attention. The local news channel show footage of downtown in smoking ruins from the helicopter view. A lady reporter appears on screen, "Robbery, stealing, vandalizing, sabotaging ... Every act of crime is now committing here in Jump City! Still our local heroes Team Titans have not appeared yet! How long can our beloved city hold till it succumbs to the villains? This is Lois reporting live from downtown Jump City." The lady reporter informs.

Kid Flash panic, he cannot allow Jump City to get into deeper trouble. He needs back up now! But how? Without his human hands, he left his Titans communicator at the Teen Tower, and right now he can't even speak a single human word at all! The pup tilts his head towards the pink hair sorceress. Suddenly he realizes the solution is present right in front of him. Jinx is properly the only person left in town with powers and skills to stop the rampage!

(_"Jinx! You saw the news! I really need your help to save the city!"_) Nara barks loudly at Jinx.

"Stop begin so noisy! What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Jinx asks. Of course she does not understand Kid Flash's pleads.

(_"Well, now that you mention it, I am starving! No! JINX! Please! You have to go out there and save the city!"_) Nara leaps onto Jinx's lap and lay his paws on Jinx's shoulder. (_"Please Please Please Please Please Please "_) Nara starts to lick on Jinx's face.

"S-Stop it already! That tickles!" Jinx complains while resisting the on surge of wet licking. During the struggling, somehow the puppy suddenly found his lips lay onto Jinx's lips. Seconds pass as the pup and villain stare at each other with their wide open eyes. Slowly Nara back off. (_"Oh man, it's just an accident kiss. I hope she does not hex me out of the earth."_) Nara shyly looks at Jinx. (_"Let's just hope she will just think of it as the dog licking, and it's not really a kiss."_)

Kid Flash starts to fidget on Jinx's lap. Somehow he feels very hot. It's fur start to float upwards, making his appearance look even more like a miniature lion.

(_"Is it just me or..."_)

**POOF

* * *

**

Author's Thoughts: A cliffhanger! What's going to happen to Jinx & Kid Flash now? R+R, or even give me ideas on how to continue because the truth is I'm kinda stuck now… (;;)

I plead innocent to this story idea! It's just that fellow Flinx writers keep describing how Kid Flash behaves like a puppy and so ... squeal in delight I just bought "Teen Titans Go!" comic series Book 1 - 5 but I'm sad that Kid Flash haven't appear yet... I hope Teen Titans Book 6 will publish soon!


	4. Narasimha Part 2

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, sadly does not belong to me. It created by Sam Register and Glen Murakami and produced by Warner Bros. Animation.

* * *

They say when you're dying, images of your life flashes through your sub-conscious. Instead Jinx found herself enclose in thick smoke. "Okay, it's not like I have died or something. How did I get into this strange situation anyway?" Jinx place her finger onto her forehead, her non-existent eyebrows scrunch up in concentration as she try to recall from the last chapter. 

She was hanging around in the HIVE Five headquarters, did some laundry, found a orangey puppy at the entrance, fed it and bath it. Somehow the puppy got naughty and start licking all over her face. Jinx shudder at the memory. The little bugger even managed to lay a wet smacker onto her virgin lips! If her first kiss isn't taken by this innocent puppy, she would have already hexed the offender straight to Gotham City.

Then she heard a loud **POOF**. Thick smoke circle around Jinx and trap her in middle of this hazy heavy smoke. She can't even see her hand when she holds it in front of her face.

Without warning, she feels a heavy weight pressing onto her shoulders. She falls heavily onto the sofa. The haze slowly dissipated against the movement, the smoke showing a dark figurine of a boy leaning towards her. Finally the smoke disappears and Jinx found herself underneath a boy.

_A really naked teenager boy_

_With reddish hair and cute freckles splash across his nose and cheeks. His clear blue eyes slowly open wide with surprise and shock._

_With his coarse hands pressing against her shoulder blades, (forcing her to lay against the sofa),_

_And her legs are trapped underneath the stranger's muscular legs and she could see his ... let's just say ... __**his family jewels**__ in full glory_. "Oh my … "She whispers in horror. Jinx closes her eyes tightly and places her hands on her eyes. She did the first thing that comes to her mind.

She screams.

* * *

_  
("Ack! Cat got my tongue!"_) Kid Flash panic, his body paralyze with pure shocked. For some mysterious reason, Kid Flash have return to his human form, whom some may recognized as a normal human boy by the name Wally West. Before he can attempt to stand up, he notice Jinx have held out her arm in his direction, with pink sparkles bursting from her palm ... (_"Oh no. Totally not good."_) Kid Flash looks on blankly, as the pink light envelope him. 

BANG! The blast hit him hard on the chest. Kid Flash soar across the living room and land ungraciously among the pile of freshly washed laundry. "Jinx! What's wrong!?" Kid Flash heard the far-away voice of the one-eyed guy from the entrance area and start to panic. He had to get dress fast! He look downwards into the mountain of clothes, and a idea spring inside his head. Thankful for begin the fastest boy alive, he use his super fast speed and try on the costumes within the freshly wash clothes.

The first random shirt he grabs is a yellow and black shirt five sizes too large. The helm of the shirt reaches his knees and the collar of the shirt slip to expose a shoulder. This is too big! He throws it aside and grabs another one.

Without even checking, Kid Flash zoom into a green work jump suit. Bad idea, he only manages to cram one arm though the collar of the green work-jumpsuit, which Kid Flash recognized from the bald midget Gizmo. "This is kid's size!" He too throws that away.

Within a blink of an eye he wore a bright red long john and retro sunglasses. The long sleeves dangle loosely from his hand and the sunglasses tilted sideways, threatening to fall off his tiny nose. Kid Flash visible sweat drop. "Billy's clothes do not fit my lanky figure!" The red suit is too abandoned into the pile of clothes.

Next he noted that next choice is a green and white suit next. Is this See-more? He is able to fit into the trademark clothes, but the only problem is his costume does not have a mask to hide his secret identify!

Which basically only left...

* * *

_5 minutes ago_

The members of HIVE Five had just returned home from their stealing spree, and exchanging exciting tales of their crimes.

"… and then I start grabbin' da lady's purse and she starts hollering like..." One of Billy Numerous clones was boasting about his latest victim when...

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Everyone have to shut their ears with their hands at the sudden high-pitched screaming. For a moment, the 5 boys and 2 Billy clones blink at each other.

"Is that...?" Mammoth asked with astonishment.

"I haven't heard that glass-breaking scream since I mix permanent pink dye into Jinx's shampoo for my initiation!" Gizmo exclaim, referring to their school days at the HIVE academy.

The boys start to run towards the source of the scream. "Kyd Wykkyd! You go ahead first!" See-more order.

The dark enigma silently nod and wrap his cape around himself. A spiral of black energy manifests behind him and engulf him, transporting him through a landscape of black void. With a thought of his destination, the black void reacts to his command and start to grow fainter. The sight of the familiar living room reappears among the fading black void as the darkness vanish. Gravity took hold of him and he nimbly land onto the middle of the living room.

Kyd Wykkyd quickly scans the living room. His features relaxed at the sight of Jinx who seems to be unharmed. She is huddling by the sofa with her hands covering her eyes. A movement caught his eye and he spin around, ready to strike down any foe. Fast blazing colors of black and gray dash towards Kyd Wykkyd and the dark villain barely avoid the first attack. Kyd Wykkdy stays low and counters attack with a punch. Instead his fist slams into the palms of... another Kyd Wykkyd!?

The newcomer Kyd Wykkyd has tanned skin-tone and clear blue eyes, a contrast to Kyd Wykkyd's white skin tone and red eyes. The original Kyd Wykkyd's red eyes widen in surprise. Making use of the slight pause, the blue-eye Kyd Wykkyd twist his opponent's arms behind his back and force him to face forward, thus stopping his movements.

The double door slid open and Gizmo glide in courtesy to his winged jet thrusters on his back. Billy and See-more come running in next, closely follow by the giant Mammoth. The blue-eyed Kyd Wykkyd quickly force up his hostage to stand up straight, hiding his skin tone from the HIVE five members.

See took one look and exclaim, "Good job, Kyd Wykkyd!". Gizmo and Billy corner the two Kyd Wykkyds, while Mammoth and See-more check on Jinx's condition. The red-eye Kyd snarl and struggle angrily, but the blue-eyed Kyd firmly keep him in place. The original cursed at his disability of muteness.

"Hey, I thought I'm da one with the grand duplication powers!!" One of the Billy Numerous clones (or is it original?) complain, while Gizmo press an button on his chest console. Four mechanical spider legs appear from his backpack, making the midget's appearance intimidating by a notch. "We got you now, you little pit sniffer!" Gizmo smirk.

"Jinx! It's us! Are you all right!?" See-more gently pried Jinx's hands away from her eyes. Jinx slowly open one of her eyes and instantly feel relief at the sight of her comrades. She then notices the two Kyd Wykkyd. Her cat-like eyes spring open wide in confusion. Mammoth lay his huge hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Kyd Wykkyd got ... the other Kyd Wykkyd." He seems just as confused as Jinx. See-more held Jinx's hand and look at her with concern, "What just happen here, Jinx?"

"I-I don't know! All I remember is somehow... that I think that … Kyd Wykkyd use a smoke bomb and then he pin me underneath." Jinx smatter in confusion. Mammoth's eyebrow arch upwards in alarm. His fists tighten as he glares at the Wykkyds. Jinx waves her hand, "I hex him before he can lay a finger on me though!" She pushes herself to stand up, ignoring her trembling legs. "Kyd Wykkyd! Have you have no decency at all! How dare you ... errr, how could you flash me!"

A collective of shocked gasps can be heard from the boys of HIVE Five. "Woah, Kyd Wykkyd, I didn't know you like Jinx!" Billy wolf whistle much to the blushing Kyd Wykkyd. A pink wave of hex slams into the side of his body and he went flying into the metal plated walls three feet away.

Kyd Wykkyd anger grew. So this fake Kyd did something indecent to his best friend!? His eyes shone red and his cape float upwards. A black vortex appears behind the two Kyd Wykkyds. The spiral of black force spiral faster and faster as it grew bigger and bigger. The rest of Billy clones and Gizmo back track at the sight of the frightful sight. Without warning, the black vortex of dark energy consumes the two Kyd Wykkyds and the darkness vanishes into a spinning whirlpool and finally disappear into a single dot

"Woah." Billy is the first to speak up. "What in the world jus' happen?"

"Gizmo. Run a check, starting from the headquarters to the sphere radius of fifty meters. See if you can locate Kyd Wykkyd." Jinx request with authority, assuming her leader status.

"Hmph, Whatever." Gizmo reply as he press his controller. His mechanical spider legs obey and Gizmo 'walks' towards the control room for his assignment.

Jinx's legs give way and she sank onto the sofa once again. She heave her number nth sigh when she notice all of her freshly wash laundry are in a messy discard pile. See-more took the hint, "Mammoth, Billy, let's get this place clean up."

"We don't hav' to fold it, right?" Billy clone ask hopefully, "I can juz shove it into my cupboard."

Jinx ignore the moronic Billy. She rests her hand on her eyes and sign (yet again) Realization hits her and she sit up straight at once.

Where's Narasimha?

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry everyone. To think that I love Teen Titans so much, yet I just realized the T-shaped Tower is really titled as "Titans Tower", instead of "Teens Tower" which I assume. I am so sorry (hides head into quicksand) 

A glorious thank for all of the lovely reviews! "hugs them dearly to my heart I like to thanks to Ms. DayDreamer9 for reviewing three of my earlier chapters! "gives you a Table Lamp Boy with a Grouch Max mask as trophy" XD

Ah well, enough musing from me. Please read and review! I appreciate any ideas input!


	5. Narasimha Part 3

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, sadly does not belong to me. It created by Sam Register and Glen Murakami and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Oh, why don't you consider season six? ("Copy Beast Boy puppy eyes")

* * *

(Narrator speaks in deep ominous voice) At the last chapter, Kid Flash found himself trapped within the spiraling black vortex. Try as he might, our hero found himself unable to run for safety. He could only fall like a rock into the endless void of darkness. He held his arm out, hoping to catch anything to break his fall. Instead, from the gaps of his outstretch hand, all he could see was a pair of shining angry red eyes...

* * *

Kid Flash's eyes snapped open. He was standing alone in some dark gloomy place. Before he could figure out where exactly he is, he felt a slight touch of the wind on his face. By reflex, he automatically ducked to his side. There was a flash of silver and suddenly a wave of black blades slice through the space that could be severed his head seconds ago. Kid Flash lunged for the floor and rolled to a good distance away, skidding to a couching pose. "Just like a silent cat as ever." Kid Flash mumbled. 

The villain snarled as his cape float downwards ("How dare you attack Jinx... You will die here in my world!") Kid Flash bend down and ready for any attack. Kyd Wykkyd simply smirked as he melt into the darkness, leaving Kid Flash alone.

Kid Flash looked around for any possible attack. After a few agonizing minutes, it seems that he is alone. With the enemy gone, he glanced around at the surroundings. A landscape of darkness spread endlessly to the horizon. Unlike Beast Boy's description of Raven's dimension inside her mind, there are no mountains or canyons. There is only a vast landscape of darkness.

("Feeling relax already?") Kid Flash snapped his head up, just in time to see Kyd Wykkyd standing above of him on an invisible cliff. "Once I get my hands on you!" Kid Flash retorted. He burst off into the air, and stretched out his arm, wanting to catch the dark villain. However Kyd Wykkyd simply vanished into a whisper of haze. Kid Flash somersaulted through the air and landed nimbly onto the ground. Once again silence returned to the dark landscape.

Kid Flash cursed to himself and got into fighting pose again. His eyes darted around, ready to bring down that dark villain. Beads of sweat roll down from underneath his mask. The hum of silence rang loudly in his ears. ("I hope that you realize I am the one who is keeping you sane...") the enemy whisper the taunt into his ear. With amazing speed of reaction, Kid Flash immediately turn around and slammed his elbow into Kyd's face. WHAMP! The force came with the velocity of a bullet train smashed painfully onto the dark villain's cheek. ("URGH!") Kyd flew across the ground heavily and skid to a stop. Dust settle and Kyd continue to lie on the floor with a glove hand holding his face. With a haunting glare that could kill, Kyd melted into the darkness again.

Kid Flash panted heavily. This can't go on much longer. The silence lay heavily on his shoulder, his body felt as heavy as lead. He could hardly see anything in the darkness. No wonder Kyd Wykkyd is right about keeping him sane. There is nothing in this dimension, but pure darkness and silence. There's something in this unknown dimension that have crushing effect on him, almost like he was swimming in the ocean with no way to get to the surface. If he stay in this dimension any longer, he will go crazy. "Hey Kyd Wykkyd! We need to talk now!" He shouted in exasperation.

("I have nothing to say the person who had indecently exposed himself to a lady.") Kid Flash turned towards to the source of the unhappy complaint. Kyd Wykkyd stood a few meters away from Kid Flash. A black-and-blue bruise appeared on his face, but he showed no indication of pain. Red rouge color the speedster-in-disguise's cheeks, "I can explain that!" Kid Flash shouted out in embarrassment, a little too loud.

Something clicked in Kid Flash mind. "Wait a minute, you're talking!" the speedster exclaim in surprise.

("So it seems...") Kyd Wykkyd reply in monotone, ("Do you have a name?")

"Ki... I mean, I'm known as Na-ra-sim-ha. You can call me Nara!"

("Narasimha.") Kyd choose his full name instead. ("Why are you in my suit?") His voice dripped with poisonous venom. An anime sweat drop slide from his forehead, any wrong step and he might found himself dumped into the sea by Jump City Bay

"... I have no idea! Really!" I was licking my chops when everything went dark! The next thing I know, I'm here with you!")

("A dual body form?[1) Kyd wonder out loud half suspicious of the blue eye Nara.

"Yeah! You know, like Plasmus!"

("... and how would you know about the villain Plasmus?")

Opps. Wrong step.

"Come on, of course everyone knows Plasmus, Slade's follower, S-grade villain, toxic breathe? Of course I know him!

("So you're saying the real form of yours is dog and now you turn into your villain human form, just like Plasmus?")

"WOOF!"

("Tell me everything then.")

* * *

("So... in summary, originally you are a dog, but have change into your humanoid form?") Kyd Wyddyd ask. The villain was seat crosslegged on the invisible black floor, with his arm folded. His eyes are close in concretation. 

Kid Nara too was seat crosslegged. He was fidgeting in his position, and keep shaking his leg with impatience. "Yeah, I came to the HIVE Five for some scrap and meet Jinx. Suddenly POOF, I turn into a human. NOW can we get out of here already?"

Pale red orbs slowly reveal, ("No... I sense traces of... magic.")

Kid Nara dropped his hands to his sides in disbelief, "Huh?"

Kyd Wykkyd point towards Nara's face with his index finger. ("...On your lips.")

Nara's face immediately lit bright red and he frantically waved his hands till they blurred. "What are you talking about!!?"

("If what you had encountered is true ... then I assume the method of transmitting the transformation is by a ...") Kyd Wykkyd placed a gloved finger on his lips. ("you like, like the children's tales.")

Kid Nara's eyes open wide in realization, this is bad...

* * *

The control panel of HIVE headquarters began to beep, as a vortex of black energy appeared in the middle of the living room. 

"You stinkin' bat-musker!" Gizmo ranted at the two masked teenagers as he ran from the control room. "Where the heck have you cheese-cruders go and what the ape is going on!?"

Kyd Wykkyd's lips move, ("Gizmo... it seems that this newcomer had unwittingly bring his trouble to us.")

(Blink Blink) "What the crap are you talking about, I don't do lip readin - WHOAH!!!" A sudden gust of wind almost blew Gizmo off his feet as the boy with blue eyes came to a skidding stop with a triple decker BLT sandwich in his hand.

Kid Nara munched on his snack, "Seems like your voice doesn't work out here."

Kyd Wyddyd crossed his arms and frowned. ("So it seems, and to add insult, only you can understand my speech.")

"No need to be rude, I'm just pointing it out", Nara comment with his mouth full.

Gizmo twisted his head right to left, not understanding at all, "Hey! W-What is going on!?"

A huge palm closed over Kid Nara's head, "This little twit stole my food, that's what going on." A low rumbling emit from Mammoth's throat as he glare downwards at his shorter enemy.

Kyd Wykkyd placed his hand on Mammoth's arm and shook his head for a silent 'no'. "Kyd Wyddyd?" Mammoth look at his friend with peculiarly. Just then, the door slam open and Billy ran into the living room with odds splatters of mayonnaise and butter staining all over his clothes. "Some bazoo stole my food!"

"What do you mean 'Your food'! You're the one who stole my food first!"  
"Hey, I'm the one who bought the bacon and butter!"  
"I'm the one who got the bread and mayonnaise!"  
"You moronic two-legged bull!"  
"You sneaky tomato farmer!"

The clone master and giant stared angrily at each other, shooting lightings with their glares to challenge their ownership to the stolen sandwich, while Nara continue to munch on his sandwich.

Kyd Wyddyd stoically walk towards Billy and held on his arm, a strange, almost bashful expression on his face. "Huh?" Billy stared blankly in confusion before yelping a sudden "Woah!" as they disappeared into a swirl of black energy.

Seconds later, Billy reappeared and crash unceremoniously onto the floor. "S-s-s-o-o-o-d-d-d-a-a-r-k..." he smattered while hugging himself. The disappointment on Kyd Wyddyd's face was obvious. ("He does not understand me inside my world too.")

A small droplet of anime sweat slide from Kid Nara's head. "Right… Hey, where's Jinx!? I need to see her now!"

"Can all of you keep it down? I can hear you in the hall." See-more appear in the room. He glace around in the room to assess the situation. His intent gaze rest upon Kyd Wykkyd. The enigma shot a look at Nara and nod a 'okay' as if to indicate he's safe.

"I dunno who you're but it seems you're one of us. You can't see her now, she's asleep now and need some rest." See-more stated. "Hey! W-wait! Just hold on a second!" Too late, the speedster zoomed off again and head straight to Section Four. The headquarters had been fixed since he last came but Nara didn't take notice.

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd motioned everyone to gather at the control panel. He flipped a couple of switch and the large screen buzz into life, showing a video captured photo of Nara still in Kyd Wykkyd clothes, with a add text: "Name: Narashima". "So this new guy's name is Narashima?" See-more asked. 

"Nah-lan-sheen-mom?" Billy tried to pronounce the foreign word but in failure. Kyd turn back to the control panel and add "A.K.A: Nara." Kyd Wyykyd nodded and brought up a file photo of Kid Flash. He turned around and pointed towards the two pictures, silently communicating through his expressive eyes. There was a collective of gasps.

"You're saying that guy is Kid Flash!!? We gotta pound him in now!" Mammoth roared.

A mute shake of the head stop everyone in their tracks. He reached for his letter pad and pen, a trusty tool when hand gestures just do not cut it. If he's not wrong, he will need Nara's help to return Jinx to her normal form…

* * *

Nara skid to a sudden stop in front of Jinx's room. The last time he was here, he get to snoop into Jinx's cute drawings. However now it's not a time for reminiscence. He vibrates his molecules to pass through Jinx door, and gain access into her room. The room had been renovated with new fantasy theme furniture. On top of the purple linen bed, there was a lump among the blankets. "I have a bad feeling!" Kid Nara dreading the moment as he threw the blanket away.

* * *

Author's note: First of all, I like to thank everyone who have tag this story in their faves/alert/ subscribe thingy! ("blush of embarrassment, but throw out mini Slade robots as presents") 

Yet another cliffhanger! Now can you guess what animal have Jinx turn into? D

I notice there are some Kyd Wykkyd X Billy fanfiction and so I add a little blink-and-miss hint too.

Loves to heard any story input! Please gimme ideas!

(1) Yeah, Sorry if this part sound strange, I just couldn't find a word to describe a single person with two different forms…


End file.
